Bruges
by Sra. Lovegood
Summary: Quando o célebre editor Londrino Sasuke Uchiha é chamado para trabalhar com um famoso romancista – e ver nisso uma oportunidade perfeita para se livrar das pressões da sua família para casar-se –, ele não hesita em arrumar suas malas e fazer a viagem para o que mais tarde chamaria de lar. Uchihacest: ItaSasu, MadaIzu. Universo Alternativo. REESCRITO CAPÍTULO 1!
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer** : Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta estória não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Contudo, a trama é minha, e me disponho a me empenhar para que possa proporcionar a vocês uma leitura boa e agradável.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me dediquei bastante na produção dessa fanfic, sendo que é a primeira que posto aqui, espero realmente que apreciem.  
Caso gostem, comentem, é de extrema importância para mim! Você deixará um autor feliz e com mais ânimo para escrever.  
Boa leitura! Beijos!

* * *

Bruges

Chapter I

Aos 23 anos, poderia até mesmo ser considerado humilhante – sem contar ultrajante – o fato dele está praticamente sendo empurrado a um casamento arranjado, não fosse o fato de que ele mesmo estivesse se impondo isso.

Por mais que a sensação que tivesse fosse a de que não passava de uma criança de cinco anos de idade fazendo algo contra a sua vontade, a sensação de que deveria agradar aos pais também ainda estava ali. Aquele instinto infantil de querer dar orgulho aos progenitores.

Mesmo com toda a independência que tinha conquista ao longo dos anos, e por mérito próprio – que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o dinheiro da sua família –, e de todas as vezes que já desobedecera as ordens de seus pais, dessa vez agia como se tivesse que o fazer, mesmo que sua mente e seu corpo protestassem veemente que aquela era uma **terrível** ideia e que ele deveria fazer algo a respeito.

Contudo, ele não fez. Simplesmente deixou as coisas fluírem e pensou que o melhor seria não questionar, a fim de evitar uma briga com seu pai. Até mesmo pensou que poderia falar com o mesmo depois, para convencê-lo que aquela não seria uma boa ideia. E em último caso, aceitar seu destino.

A verdade é que ainda se lembrava do olhar de vergonha dirigido a si quando saiu de casa há anos, e das palavras duras de seu pai, anunciando que ele era a maior decepção de sua vida.

Quando dois anos se passaram desde o anúncio por parte das famílias sobre o casamento, e o assunto já não o atormentava como outrora – sendo que em algum momento também tinha chegado à conclusão que seus pais realmente tinham repensado e decidido que tudo não passou de um engano –, sua mãe bate a porta da sua casa e anuncia que em três semanas farão um jantar para anunciar a data do casamento e o noivado oficial.

E por esse motivo, há exatos três dias não conseguia se concentrar no trabalhou ou em qualquer outra coisa, pois tudo que conseguia era pensar em uma forma – que se comprovava inexistente, quanto mais a buscava – de convencer seus pais de que não gostaria de casar com uma pessoa que ele nem ao menos conhecia.

O problema era que em sua mente, não conseguia imaginar um cenário em que sua argumentação se sobrepusesse a decisão dos pais, sabia do quanto os dois estavam firmes em sua decisão. E também sabia que quando observasse os olhos brilhantes de sua mãe – que estava radiante com a possibilidade de organizar o casamento de seu único filho –, provavelmente vacilaria como fez há dois anos e novamente agora.

E ainda tinha a questão de seu pai, que com toda certeza não aceitaria ser desobedecido ou questionado mais uma vez, e que com toda certeza entraria em um debate furioso com ele se sequer deixasse passar a impressão de que não casaria. Sabia bem que ele alegaria que era o melhor para a família, que todos casaram assim, e que se o filho não também o fizesse, estaria desonrando o clã. Sem contar que também tinha o fato da tal garota está prometida a ele, e seu pai veria uma recusa por parte dele como uma ofensa à honra da moça.

Era praticamente um beco sem saída.

Era praticamente um beco sem saída.

Não queria decepcionar os pais, mas também não queria ter que viver pelo resto da vida com um peso de um casamento arranjado e ao lado de uma pessoa que realmente não escolheu para si.

Apesar de negar mesmo se ameaçassem queimar todos os livros do mundo, ele não queria passar o resto da vida ao lado de alguém por quem não tivesse o mínimo afeto.

E foi pensando que seu melhor amigo, Naruto, riria caso o ouvisse dizendo algo assim – sem contar que faria alguma piada sobre ele ser uma mulherzinha romântica – que resolveu ligar para o mesmo, a fim de conversar e tentar desviar os pensamentos para longe de tal assunto. O que no fim não deu muito certo, uma vez que o loiro, apesar de noventa e nove por cento das vezes mostrar-se ser uma besta anencéfala, era seu melhor amigo e o conhecia bem. E isso culminou em alguns minutos explicando sua situação para o loiro, que por alguma razão estava estranhamento quieto.

Quando terminou o monólogo, esperando ouvir algumas exclamações indignadas por parte do loiro, surpreendeu ao escutar através do celular a voz séria do seu amigo convidando-o para encontrá-lo em um café próximo de sua casa. E agora ali estava, sentado em uma cadeira confortável no lado de dentro do café, observando atentamente os últimos raios de sol pintar a sempre tão cinza Londres de laranja e âmbar. Era uma visão muito bonita e de certa forma **inspiradora.**

Quase de imediato sua mente começou a correr freneticamente por ideias, traçando estórias e vidas fictícias em uma trama imaginária.

Mesmo sabendo ser um ótimo editor e realmente gostar do seu trabalho, sempre quis saber como seria escrever suas próprias estórias, se aventurar nas suas próprias ideias. Todavia, para ser um bom escritor e conseguir manter-se nesse ramo era algo extremamente difícil e, por mais que não admitisse, tinha certa insegurança quanto a essa perspectiva.

Foi pensando sobre isso e com os olhos fixos nas paredes de vidro que mal notou a chegada do seu amigo, só realmente percebendo quando o mesmo o chamou pelo que deveria já passar da terceira vez, tendo em vista o olhar questionador do mesmo.

'Droga! Estava muito distraído. '

– Uau Teme, você tava _'_ viajando hein! – ouviu seu melhor amigo loiro falar enquanto o mesmo se sentava a sua frente e fazia um sinal para a atendente.

– Me surpreende que você tenha inteligência o suficiente para deduzir algo, Dobe. – respondeu em tom de provocação, se dando conta de que seu café que repousava em sua mesa há muito já tinha esfriado.

– Hey, eu não sou burro. – respondeu em tom indignado antes de desviar a atenção para a atendente que anotava o seu pedido.

Não deixou de notar o quanto a garota loira não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima de seu amigo, o que provavelmente não passou despercebido pelo mesmo, uma vez que ele tinha demonstrado sinais claros de irritação.

Certamente para evitar que a mesma continuasse o secando, decidiu pedir o mesmo que o loiro, na esperança de que a fulana fosse logo embora.

– Não precisava ser tão grosso, Teme. – falou Naruto após a saída da moça, apenas para irritar ainda mais o moreno. – Ela até que é bonita, sabe.

– E o que tem isso?– questionou Sasuke com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sabendo que nada de bom viria da boca daquele Dobe tapado e já contando mentalmente até dez.

–Ah, você poderia pegar o número dela, marcar para sair, sei lá. – respondeu da forma mais inocente possível, enquanto passava os dedos pelo cachecol laranja berrante que jazia em seu pescoço. – Faria bem pra você uma noite de sexo, sabe, para aliviar a tensão. – terminou com um sorriso que indicava que tinha dado a solução pra AIDS.

Se toda a situação bizarra em que seus pais tinham o colocado já tinha sido o bastante para deixá-lo em um nível de irritação aflorado, as palavras pronunciadas por seu amigo só serviu para que sentisse um desejo incontrolável de afogar aquele rosto sorridente em um balde de água fria.

Só podia ser brincadeira!

– Pelo fato de estarmos em um local público e não querer passar nenhum constrangimento maior que a sua presença já me causa, irei ignorar seu comentário, imbecil. – disse Sasuke fuzilando seu melhor amigo com o olhar, enquanto pegava a nova xícara de café que era depositada a sua frente, junto com um prato de Waffles.

– Ah Sasuke, você tem que sair para se divertir às vezes! Não é nada saudável sua total falta de vida social.

– Eu tenho vida social! – respondeu Sasuke indignado. – Não é só porque não tenho milhares de amigos que nem você ou porque não saio para aquelas festas barulhentas que não tenho uma.

Naruto pareceu achar alguma coisa hilária em suas palavras, porque abriu ainda mais aquele sorriso imbecil.

– Então me diga Teme – perguntou como se tivesse prestes a fazer a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. – Qual foi à última vez que você saiu para se divertir? E as festas da empresa não contam.

Aquilo parecia ter irritado ainda mais o moreno, tendo em vista que ele realmente não se lembrava de qual tinha sido a última vez em que saíra para se divertir. As únicas ocasiões de que sua mente se recordava no momento eram de festas as quais tinha ido enquanto ainda estava no colegial.

– Tá vendo! É disso que eu estou falando. Você não tem vida, Sasuke.

Decidindo que toda aquela conversa era uma perda de tempo, Sasuke resolveu dar a conversa por encerrada.

–Que seja. – pontuou friamente, não dando importância. – Mas afinal, por que me chamou aqui? – disse se desviando para o sentido real daquele encontro.

Pelo que o loiro tinha dito ao telefone, ele poderia o ajudar com a situação desagradável em que se encontrava e, por mais que odiasse aceitar a ajuda de alguém, o desespero de arranjar uma solução para tal vencia a batalha com o orgulho.

– Ah, certo, muito bem. – disse o amigo sentando-se numa posição mais ereta na cadeira e assumindo um ar sério pela primeira vez. – Eu admito que não tenho realmente uma solução pro seu problema, que preciso dizer Sasuke: que enrascada hein! – respondeu perdendo o ar sério por alguns segundos e fazendo o Uchiha respirar fundo para não soca-lo.

– Se você não pode ajudar, por que me chamou aqui? – perguntou já quase a ponto de desistir de manter as boas maneiras e encher seu amigo de socos e pontapés.

– Hey, eu não disse que não podia ajudar, disse que não tinha uma solução. – falou o garoto como se explicando que um mais um era dois.

–Hum, fala logo. – respondeu Sasuke decidindo qual lado do rosto do amigo acertar, dependendo, é claro, do que o mesmo dissesse.

Vendo que já tinha abusado demais da sorte, Naruto decidiu falar logo de uma vez.

– Eu não posso realmente te ajudar a resolver esse problema Sasuke, mas imagino que a única forma seria falar com seus pais. – respondeu enquanto encarava o amigo seriamente e o mesmo suspirava em desânimo ao saber que provavelmente o amigo estava certo, por mais que odiasse admitir. – Mas posso conseguir algum tempo para você pensar. Algum tempo longe daqui, para poder relaxar e quem sabe se divertir.

– Do que você está falando, idiota? Explica isso direito. – respondeu Sasuke com uma mescla de irritação e curiosidade.

Vendo que tinha conseguido a atenção do seu amigo, Naruto prosseguiu:

– Uma viagem, Teme! É disso que estou falando! – falou novamente abrindo um sorriso grande. – Uma viagem para um lugar legal e que te dê tempo para pensar, enquanto você faz algo que você realmente gosta.

A frase do loiro pareceu realmente surpreender Sasuke, uma vez que já há algum tempo pensava em fazer uma viagem para espairecer ou algo assim, mas nunca tinha surgido a oportunidade, estava sempre abarrotado de trabalho.

O que levava a outra questão.

– Não posso viajar, Naruto. – respondeu suspirando, sendo que por um momento realmente ficou animado com a possibilidade. – Tenho muito que fazer e não posso simplesmente faltar ao trabalho.

Se possível o sorriso do Uzumaki aumentou mais ainda.

– Claro que pode! Porque eu vou ficar no seu lugar e fazer o seu trabalho. – respondeu animadamente.

Certo. Isso realmente surpreendeu o moreno. Muito.

Naruto iria fazer seu trabalho para que ele pudesse viajar? Não duvidaria se alguém aparecesse nesse momento com uma câmera e gritasse "surpresa!".

Apesar de saber que podia confiar no amigo e que apesar de todas as brigas e discussões o mesmo queria, mesmo que relutantemente, seu bem, ele não podia acreditar nisso. Naruto não seria tão bonzinho.

Então só havia uma explicação para tal: ele queria algo em troca.

Vendo a expressão de descrença no rosto do amigo, Naruto suspirou e sabia que deveria continuar a explicar. Foi um idiota em achar que ele realmente acreditaria que tinha somente boas intenções.

– E você vai no meu lugar nessa viagem, entendeu Teme? – disse Naruto. – O Chefe me chamou há algum tempo para fazer esse trabalho, que requer uma viagem para fora do país, mas eu não posso ir, porque o aniversário da Hinata é daqui três dias e eu queria fazer algo especial pra ela, entende? – completou sinceramente.

– Então você quer me usar? Para você poder está no aniversário da Hinata. – questionou Sasuke indignado.

–Ah, não fale assim, Sasuke! Você faz parecer que estou te escravizando. – disse com um pequeno beicinho, o que fez seu amigo revirar os olhos. – Olha só, é perfeito. Você faz o meu trabalho e eu faço o seu, não é como se eu não fosse fazer nada sabe. E você ainda vai viajar para esse lugar legal e trabalhar com um dos escritores mais famosos!

Apesar de na grande parte das vezes as ideias de Naruto sempre fossem as piores possíveis e tivessem um enorme aviso de "CUIDADO!", tinha que admitir que essa não soava tão ruim assim.

Poderia viajar, conseguir um tempo para pensar e ainda fazer o seu trabalho. Parecia até perfeito demais. E Naruto tinha dito que era um grande escritor pra quem trabalharia, certo?

Percebendo que seu amigo estava a um passo de aceitar sua proposta, Naruto resolveu dar um empurrãozinho, apenas para garantir.

– Vamos lá, Teme. Até você tem que admitir que é perfeita a ideia.– disse convicto e persuasivo. – E pelo que eu sei, você sempre quis trabalhar com esse autor.

– Que autor seria esse, Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke, arqueando uma sobrancelha, com a curiosidade mais uma vez o atingindo, contudo deixando transparecer seu ar de dúvida.

O sorriso de Naruto chegou a um nível que merecia um lugar no Guinness Book.

– Como é o nome dele mesmo? – disse o Loiro como se estivesse tentando realmente se lembrar, apenas para admirar mais uns minutos o olhar ansioso no rosto do amigo. Mas percebendo que o mesmo já começava a novamente se irritar, resolveu que era melhor falar. – Ah, sim! – disse com entusiasmo. – Van Hart.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram e o Waffles parou a poucos centímetros da sua boca ao processar as palavras que saíram da boca do seu amigo.

– O quê? – questionou esquecendo-se totalmente do waffles. – Isso é brincadeira?

Naruto riu pela reação do amigo.

– Tô falando sério teme. – disse. – E também fiquei surpreso quando o Izuna me falou. – falou sinceramente. – Porque todos sabem que esse cara nunca aceitou trabalhar com ninguém, ele sempre recusou a ajuda de um editor. Mas nem por isso os livros dele deixam de sempre está no primeiro lugar nas vendas.

– E vão mandar um editor mesmo assim? – questionou Sasuke. – Quer dizer... Se ele não quer trabalhar com ninguém, deveriam respeitar a sua decisão.

Apesar de está realmente animado com a perspectiva de poder trabalhar com esse autor– que há anos admirava o trabalho e forma de escrever –, não deixava de pensar que um artista deveria ter suas vontades respeitadas.

– Parece que foi o próprio sujeito que pediu. – respondeu Naruto.

– Ele pediu? –disse o moreno surpreso. – Mas... por quê? – perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade. – Ele sempre fez tanta questão de trabalhar sozinho.

– Não faço ideia. – respondeu Naruto, que também já tinha tentado entender a questão. – Isso você pode perguntar a ele pessoalmente, quando o encontrar. – disse abrindo um sorriso maroto. – Mas se você não quiser, é claro, eu posso falar com outra pessoa.

Apesar de saber que o loiro estava descaradamente tentando chantageá-lo, a ideia se tornava cada vez mais desejosa e, com a chance sendo entregue praticamente em suas mãos de trabalhar com tal autor, tomou sua decisão.

\- Tudo bem, Naruto. – disse enquanto voltava a comer seus waffles. – Eu vou nessa viagem.

\- Eu sabia que tomaria a decisão certa, Teme! – disse o loiro enquanto também voltava a comer sua comida. – E quem sabe você não arranje um grande amor hein!? – completou rindo.

\- Não seja idiota, Naruto. – disse revirando os olhos e fazendo pouco caso das palavras do amigo.

Pobre Sasuke.

* * *

Conseguia ver perfeitamente o movimento da água abaixo de si, se movimentando lentamente rumo a algum oceano. A falta de luz da noite e as águas naturalmente escuras faziam com que sua superfície se tornasse um belo espelho, em que podia observar seu reflexo tremular com o movimento da leve brisa fria, que cortava a noite.

Suas mãos estavam espalmadas na janela de vidro e sentiu-se tentado a abri-la, não fosse a chance de que talvez ficasse doente se ficasse exposto ao frio do final do outono.

Desde sempre tivera a enorme facilidade em ficar doente, então não gostaria de testar sua sorte. Algo lhe dizia que ficar alguns dias em uma cama não ajudaria em nada a solucionar a crise por qual estava passando.

Com um suave girar de corpo, virou de modo que suas costas ficassem de frente para a janela de vidro, fazendo com que o brilho da lua as suas costas escurecesse seu rosto, tornando quase impossível analisar suas feições, sendo possível observar apenas o brilho de olhos incrivelmente negros.

Olhos esse que estavam fixos na mesa perto da parede adjacente a janela, que transbordava de livros, canetas, cadernos e um notebook que se encontrava no centro de toda essa bagunça.

Tanta pesquisa, tantos livros lidos, milhares de rascunhos e... nada. Nem uma única linha.

Era como se tivessem colocado uma pedra em cima de seu cérebro e as ideias não conseguissem sair dessa caverna escura e tenebrosa, que por mais que lutasse não conseguia acesso.

E isso tinha a capacidade de deixá-lo extremamente frustrado.

As palavras sempre vieram a ele com a mesma facilidade com que as nuvens têm de ser levadas pelo vento, e agora parecia que tinham se tornado uma pedra de granito que não conseguia arrastar.

Então, depois de muito estresse e pressão pelo tempo mínimo que tinha disponível para terminar o trabalho, decidiu que somente daquela vez, precisaria de ajuda.

Não o agradava nem um pouco o fato de ter alguém interferindo e dizendo o que fazer com **seu** trabalho, todavia sua parte racional conseguia aceitar que a ajuda de outra pessoa era melhor que nada.

E por isso tinha ligado há alguns dias para a empresa pedindo um editor.

Izuna não tentara esconder a surpresa ao escutar o seu pedido, contudo não questionou, o que intimamente lhe despertou um sentimento de gratidão.

Pelo que havia lhe dito, estavam com pouco pessoal, ainda mais para fazer uma viagem para fora do país. Tentou até mesmo convencer o romancista a viajar até Londres, mas o moreno tinha se recusado terminantemente, alegando que precisava do conforto da sua casa para escrever.

Excentricidade de artista, foi o que tinha dito Izuna.

Mas para não contrariar, simplesmente disse que faria o melhor possível e que em poucos dias alguém iria a seu auxílio.

Agora, há poucos minutos tinha recebido uma mensagem do mesmo para informá-lo de que o editor chegaria no dia seguinte, o que o fez pensar se essa realmente tinha sido uma boa ideia.

Só esperava que o mesmo fosse capaz de ajudá-lo a clarear as ideias.

Pobre Itachi.

* * *

Deixem comentários! Dará ânimo para escrever!

04/07/2016

Lady Lovegood


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Alguns dos personagens encontrados nessa estória não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Contudo, a trama me pertence.

PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

Bruges

Capítulo II

Sasuke suspirou aliviado assim que pôs seus pés para fora do avião e se sentia livre daquele ambiente tão cheio de pessoas. Uma das coisas que com certeza mais o deixava irritado eram ambientes cheios (apesar do avião ao menos ser silencioso), ainda mais um em que quase todos não tiravam os olhos dele.

Segundo sua mãe, já deveria está acostumado, mas era praticamente impossível se acostumar com o fato de ter dezenas de pessoas o observando o tempo todo, aonde quer que ele fosse. Era ainda pior quando resolviam elogiá-lo em alto e bom som declarando o quanto ele era bonito. Como se não soubesse disso. Era irritante. Todos o encaravam, se sentia como uma peça em exposição.

Esse com certeza era um dos motivos por não gostar de sair ou não ir naquelas festas ridículas a que Naruto o convidava. Além de haver pessoas demais, elas pareciam chegar sempre a um consenso mútuo de que queriam ele. E pior que ter que dispensar todas elas, era as brigas que era obrigado a presenciar entre aqueles mais possessivos que discutiam entre si o direito de ir conversar com ele. Era uma situação lastimável, sem contar constrangedora. Impossível de acostumar.

Mas apesar disso, conseguia se controlar melhor do que na adolescência, que fora um período em que se metera em várias brigas e discussões com pessoas que insistiam em persegui-lo por todo o canto. Hoje apenas ignorava.

Entretanto, sentiu-se tentado a um regresso quando o ser mais vulgar que já teve o desprazer de conhecer sentou-se na poltrona do seu lado. O ser, que depois de segundos descobriu que se chamava Karin, não parou um minuto de atormentá-lo e falar em uma velocidade que poderia ser considerada crime.

Tentou até mesmo pegar um livro para ler, esperando que ela tivesse o mínimo de bom senso e se calasse, mas tudo indicava que tanta tinta vermelha tinha corroído os neurônios da ruiva. Ou ela era muito burra ou muito cara de pau.

Até se permitiu um sorriso quando o comissário de bordo autorizou todos a saírem de suas poltronas e se retirarem do avião, se levantando o mais rápido possível. Contudo tendo seu movimento impedido quando a ruiva cruzou as pernas desnudas e fechou a passagem. Por Deus!, aquela mulher não estava com frio?

A garota ainda teve o disparate de passar a mão na sua perna e colocar um papel no seu bolso, dando uma risadinha que ela deveria considerar sexy (mas que o lembrava muito o miado do gato da sua vizinha) e dizendo que poderia ligar quando sentisse saudade.

Ficou tão atônito com a ousadia da garota que nem deu-se ao trabalho de entrar numa discussão com a mesma, saindo desesperadamente rápido quando a ruiva desbloqueou sua passagem.

Alguém deveria odiá-lo muito em algum canto do universo, porque sinceramente, aquilo só deveria ser praga, era o que pensava enquanto se encaminhava para a estação de trem.

* * *

A mansão Uchiha se localizava, obviamente, em um dos bairros mais nobres e bem conceituados de Londres, ocupando uma significativa quantidade de metros quadrados e com espaçosos jardins a cercando, assim como um imponente muro que lembrava vagamente a fortaleza de um castelo.

A mansão estava há anos na família, sendo passada sempre de geração em geração para o filho mais velho, como uma tradição. Tradição essa, contudo, que havia sido quebrada pelos atuais residentes da habitação.

Quando o filho mais velho dos Uchihas se recusou a ficar com a casa para si, alegando que seria mais prático morar em um apartamento no centro da cidade, onde teria mais fácil acesso à empresa, a casa foi deixada para o filho do meio, Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku, que desde sempre almejou o cargo de sucessor do império Uchiha, não fez objeções ao aceitar de bom grado o lugar. Para ele, seu irmão não passava de um tolo ignorante que não sabia o real valor das coisas.

Então, assim que seu irmão saiu de casa, após se casar, e tão logo chegou sua própria vez, se apossou em definitivo da residência com sua esposa, ainda que a contragosto dos pais, que não eram sutis em esconder que não achavam o filho digno de merecer o lugar.

Os velhos Homura e Koharu nunca fizeram questão de disfarçar o seu grande desgosto em relação ao filho do meio, que nas próprias palavras destes, tinha pouco talento para os negócios.

Fugaku, por outro lado, se esforçava ao máximo para adquirir a confiança dos pais e um lugar de maior destaque na empresa, não importava o que tivesse que fazer para tal. Entretanto, na maioria das vezes, sempre sendo encoberto pelos grandes feitos e acordos que seu irmão mais velho conseguir fazer sem o menor esforço.

Tudo isso somado ao orgulho ferido e as palavras ácidas dos pais, fazia com que o ambiente da casa se tornasse frio e carregado de raiva e ressentimento. As pesadas e lustrosas paredes da mansão cercavam pessoas amargas e ambiciosas, nada mais que isso.

Havia alguém que escapava a regra, no entanto, que passava a maior parte do tempo em uma parte menos habitada da casa, onde poucas pessoas circulavam, no meio de um quarto pequeno e com certeza menos limpo que todos os outros quartos da casa. Não havia muitos objetos ou móveis no quarto, apenas uma lareira em uma das paredes, uma janela que era coberta pela sombra de uma árvore que tinha seus galhos quase dentro do pequeno cômodo, uma pequena mesa em um dos cantos e dezenas de quadros apoiados em cada centímetro de parede.

No meio de todo esse curioso ambiente, se encontrava sentada no meio uma mulher com praticamente cinquenta por cento do corpo coberto de tinta e com roupas com aparência desgastada e desbotada.

Vestia uma calça jeans simples, que deveria ser um tamanho maior que o seu e uma blusa fina de alcinha preta, também um pouco maior que seu pequeno porte requeria.

Seus cabelos negros estavam presos frouxamente em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e algumas fivelas prendiam sua franja, impedindo que a mesma caísse em seus olhos incrivelmente negros.

Mesmo que há muito já tivesse passado dos 35 anos de idade, era exatamente essa a impressão que seu rosto bonito e jovial passava, dando-a uma beleza que transparecia sabedoria e perspicácia.

A mulher em questão estava sentada no chão com inúmeras latas de tinta ao seu redor, com uma infinidade de pinceis espalhados por todo canto, e uma tela repousada a sua frente, onde se podia observar a figura de um ser celestial com asas, numa mistura perfeita de tinta preta, azul, cinza e branca.

As pinceladas no quadro que davam forma ao desenho eram precisas e demonstrava prática, digna de um artista profissional, e pareciam ser feitas com o máximo de concentração e cuidado.

Mas concentração era algo que Mikoto Uchiha com certeza não tinha no momento. Apesar de nada em sua obra demonstrar tal falta de atenção, seus pensamentos de modo algum se encontravam no trabalho em questão, e em seus olhos era nítida uma leve nota de preocupação e contrariedade.

Desde a visita do seu filho na noite anterior, que viera avisar de sua repentina viagem, não conseguiu evitar que seus pensamentos levassem-na por caminhos tortuosos e escuros.

Mesmo sabendo que Sasuke já não era mais uma criança e que sabia se cuidar, nada lhe tirava aquela sensação de que algo daria errado, o que só se confirmou quando o mais novo a informou para onde viajaria.

Bélgica.

E o pior de tudo, era que sua verdadeira fonte de estresse nem era essa – o que a fazia se sentir egoísta –, mas sim lembranças há anos enterradas e que voltavam para assombrá-la, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Tinha grandes motivos por detestar aquele lugar, e esse era o último lugar em que gostaria de ter seu filho perambulando.

Entretanto, mais uma vez, contrariando a si mesma, não pode deixar de ficar imensamente feliz pelo filho. Apesar de fingir não notar e muito menos ousar comentar, não passou despercebido por ela o alívio no semblante do Uchiha mais novo, que ela tinha certeza que estava assim devido à perspectiva de esquecer um pouco seu futuro noivado.

Ela não podia culpá-lo exatamente, sabia perfeitamente como ele se sentia, e somando isso ao fato de que mesmo que indiretamente era a causadora da aflição de Sasuke, seu coração se apertava de uma forma que só uma mãe entenderia.

Não era nada reconfortante ter que dissimular que estava animada com a ideia de forçar seu filho a um casamento com uma desconhecida, muito menos não poder fazer nada para contornar tal situação.

Mas, olhando de outro ângulo, ela com certeza não estava em uma posição diferente da que Sasuke estava no momento. Também era obrigada a fazer tudo conforme a vontade de seu marido, e ainda tinha que soar convincente.

Quando, há dois anos, Fugaku tinha anunciado que escolhera uma esposa para Sasuke, fizera de tudo para convencer seu marido a mudar de ideia, mas como sempre — ela já deveria está acostumada —, ele não lhe dera ouvidos. O máximo que conseguiu foi tempo, alegando que Sasuke ainda era muito novo para casar-se, e parecendo concordar com isso, Fugaku decidiu que não custava esperar.

Mas parece que a paciência do patriarca da família tinha acabado, e decidindo que Sasuke deveria cumprir seu papel naquela família, sem consultá-la, marcou um jantar formal para a oficialização do noivado.

E por esse motivo, entrara em uma discussão feia com o marido, em que tinha certeza que pela altura que atingira suas vozes, tinha sido presenciada por todos os empregados da casa. Não que ela se importasse, é claro. Há anos cansara de fingir que seu casamento era feliz e estável.

A discussão, no fim das contas, não adiantou em nada – não que já não soubesse.

E para piorar, ainda foi designada para dar a notícia ao filho.

Ainda lembrava-se do tempo em que ficara em frente ao apartamento do filho hesitando, pensando seriamente em dar meia volta e falar para Fugaku que o mesmo não se encontrava em casa.

Mas por fim decidiu que não adiantava em nada adiar o momento, cedo ou tarde ele saberia mesmo. E na esperança de que não deixaria o filho numa situação ainda pior, resolveu que fingiria que estava feliz com a notícia, para que o mesmo não tivesse que sustentar também sua tristeza.

E assim o fez, mesmo que a cada palavra que pronunciava e via o choque estampado no rosto de Sasuke, seus olhos brilhassem com lágrimas que queriam ser derramadas. Ainda assim, não o permitindo, sustentando até o final seu melhor sorriso falso e, sem esperar resposta por parte do mais novo, saiu às pressas do apartamento, sob o pretexto de que precisava começar a arrumar os preparativos para o noivado.

Na volta para casa, em que dispensara o motorista particular e foi a pé, pensara seriamente em voltar e...

E nada. Não sabia o que podia fazer.

Fugaku estava irredutível em sua decisão, e ela não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

Pensou em apelar para o inexistente lado sentimental do marido, mas o mesmo estava convencido de que era o melhor a ser feito, que Sasuke deveria finalmente assumir com suas responsabilidades.

Suspirou.

O relacionamento de Sasuke e seu progenitor nunca havia sido dos melhores — apesar de saber que Sasuke sempre tentara na medida do possível agradar ao pai —, e quando o Uchiha menor decidira que não iria fazer a faculdade de direito que seu pai almejava para ele, mas sim letras, tudo explodiu como um enorme iceberg colidindo com uma bomba nuclear.

Foi o estopim para que o filho saísse de casa e fosse morar com seu tio mais novo, Izuna, que também não era o mais querido por Fugaku.

Izuna, assim como Sasuke, tinha decidido que não seguiria o ramo de negócios da família, e sendo o mais novo dos três irmãos Uchiha, não tendo tanta responsabilidade como os dois primeiros, decidiu abrir seu próprio negócio.

E a raiva e ressentimento de Fugaku só aumentaram quando percebeu o enorme sucesso que a editora de seu irmão caçula conquistara. Depois de poucos anos, já era a melhor e maior de Londres.

Tinha a impressão de que lá no fundo, dentro de uma caixa secreta de pandora, Fugaku tinha inveja de seu irmão menor ter conseguido realizar seu sonho e ser bem sucedido.

Ressentimento esse que só aumentou quando descobriu que com a ajuda do tio, Sasuke conseguira uma bolsa de estudos integral da Universidade de Cambridge.

Depois de entrar na faculdade, Sasuke conheceu Naruto, e estranhamente os dois viraram amigos, sendo que depois de um tempo, alugaram um pequeno apartamento perto da faculdade.

Os dois tinham morado juntos por dois anos, quando no último ano da faculdade Naruto conhecera Hinata, com quem hoje morava junto e de quem estava noivo.

Depois de se formar e assumir um emprego formal na empresa de Izuna – pois desde que tinha saído de casa Sasuke estagiava na editora –, Sasuke comprou seu próprio apartamento (aceitando parte do dinheiro como presente de aniversário da sua mãe, pois não a via realmente como parte da família Uchiha).

Desde então vivia afastado da família, o que só irritava ainda mais Fugaku, que apesar de tudo, sabia em seu ínfimo que seu filho era, assim como o irmão, muito bem sucedido.

Todavia, parece que o mesmo cansara de ter suas vontades questionadas e estava usando de sua autoridade como pai para pressionar o filho, sabendo que Sasuke veria nisso uma oportunidade de se redimir pelo desacato de sair de casa.

E sabendo que era exatamente assim que a mente do seu filho funcionava, Mikoto se desesperava cada vez mais, temendo que seu filho tivesse uma vida tão triste como a dela mesma.

Porém, não vendo uma luz no fim do túnel, para ela, só restava pintar.

* * *

Assim que desceu do trem que o havia levado de Bruxelas até a pequena cidade de Bruges, Sasuke ficou momentaneamente decepcionado ao notar que a estação de trem era quase tão lotada quanto à de Londres, apesar de ser consideravelmente menor. Imaginou que por ser uma cidade pequena não haveria tanto movimento de pessoas, mas ao dar uma olhada ao redor, percebeu que grande parte parecia turista.

Se desviando habilmente de todos que passavam por ele, e chegando a conclusão mental que odiava viagens, e já se arrependendo de aceitar aquela proposta maluca de Naruto, Sasuke se encaminhava na direção em que um homem apontava ser o ponto de Táxi. Sua maior vontade no momento era ir o mais rápido possível para um hotel, a fim de dormir — pois ficara arrumando seus pertences até tarde e ainda tinha demorado mais que o previsto na sua pequena visita a sua mãe — e quem sabe comer algo, acrescentou mentalmente ao sentir sua barriga se contrair com a ausência de comida; o lanche servido no avião há horas já digerido.

Assim que avistou o que parecia ser a fila do táxi — que por sorte não estava longa -, tratou de se encaminhar até ela arrastando pelo chão sua mala, no entanto sendo impedido quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro o puxando pra trás, fazendo-o parar.

— Você tem que vir comigo. — uma voz estranhamente alegre se pronunciou.

O primeiro pensamento que veio a mente de Sasuke era que ele estava sendo sequestrado. O segundo era o de desgosto por está sendo tocado por um estranho.

Uma fração de segundos depois, o Uchiha estava pronto para desferir um golpe certeiro no ousado individuo que tivera a coragem de importuná-lo, e teria conseguido, se o mesmo não tivesse mudado de posição no momento em que Sasuke se preparava para virar, estando agora de frente para Sasuke.

'Como ele conseguiu ser tão rápido?' pensou Sasuke estupefato enquanto observava a figura estranha diante de si.

Era um homem que aparentava ser uns poucos anos mais velho que ele, com a pele clara, olhos escuros e cabelo preto e curto, muito parecidos com os do próprio Uchiha até. Vestia uma calça azul escura e um moletom preto onde estava escrito "Eu sou um bom garoto", que contrastava perfeitamente com o sorriso ridicularmente feliz que o mesmo portava.

Não era o tipo de sorriso radiante que Naruto costumava dar, mas sim o que uma criança em um parque de diversões teria. E levando em consideração a idade do homem a sua frente, chegava a ser bizarro.

—Você tem que vir comigo. — repetiu o homem enfaticamente e não deixando de sorrir.

Estranhava como os músculos faciais dele ainda não tivessem entrado em colapso.

— Quem diabos é você? — perguntou Sasuke após se recuperar do choque inicial. —E por que eu teria que acompanhá-lo a algum lugar? —completou enquanto retirava bruscamente a mão do homem de seu ombro, que tampouco mudou sua expressão facial pelo gesto repentino.

— Oh, porque essa é a missão de Tobi. — respondeu o homem simplesmente, fazendo Sasuke erguer uma sobrancelha e começar a levantar a possibilidade de que talvez o sujeito fosse algum louco que tinha fugido do hospício, porque claramente aquilo não era um sequestro. Um sequestrador não seria tão idiota.

Ou talvez fosse exatamente essa a questão. Estavam fazendo isso apenas para confundi-lo. E ele tinha dito que era a missão de um tal de Tobi, certo?

— Olha só, você deve tá me confundindo, eu nem conheço você. —respondeu Sasuke enquanto andava para o lado a fim de desviar do estranho e continuar seu caminho, mas não tendo sucesso ao ser seguido de perto pelo garoto felicidade.

— Oh, mas Tobi conhece você. — respondeu o homem simplesmente. —Você é Sasuke Uchiha, não?

Sasuke estancou no momento em que seu nome fora pronunciado, fazendo com que virasse de frente para o homem ao seu lado.

— Como sabe meu nome? — perguntou Sasuke muito desconfiado e com uma sobrancelha erguida. — Como me conhece?

— Itachi disse para Tobi seu nome. — disse simplesmente. — E seu rosto está na foto. — terminou enquanto retirava seu celular do bolso e mostrava uma foto de Sasuke, que provavelmente tinha sido tirada em alguma festa da empresa, visto que estava de terno.

Agora Sasuke estava quase completamente convencido de que aquilo era sim um sequestro. Por que outro motivo aquele homem saberia seu nome ou teria uma foto sua? E para completar, acrescentava mais nomes desconhecidos para Sasuke.

Pensou que talvez fosse algum sócio de seu pai que tinha ido à falência e que agora tentava raptá-lo a fim de conseguir algum dinheiro em troca. Se fosse isso, achou que deveria avisar pro sujeito que seu pai provavelmente não cederia um centavo pela sua vida.

— Por que você tem uma foto minha? – perguntou Sasuke realmente irritado e se afastando pra um canto menos movimentado da plataforma de desembarque, visto de estavam parados no meio de todo o movimento de pessoas, e com o estranho em seu encalço. — E quem é Itachi? — completou enquanto soltava a alça de sua mala e cruzava os braços. Aquilo realmente estava sendo uma chatice, mas não podia evitar a curiosidade.

Para um sequestrador, o homem a sua frente era bem comunicativo.

— Já falei, Itachi me deu a foto, para que eu viesse buscá-lo. — falou. —Você não conhece Itachi? — perguntou o moreno mais velho desfazendo o sorriso e aparentando está realmente confuso. — Mas Tobi achou que Sasuke estava aqui para ajudar Itachi.

— Para ajudar? — questionou Sasuke recebendo um aceno de cabeça do mais velho. — E como eu poderia ajudar esse cara?

— Ora, você é o editor que veio para ajudar o Itachi, certo? — perguntou em dúvida, mas fazendo com que a compreensão finalmente atingisse Sasuke, fazendo-o suspirar.

— Você quer dizer o escritor Van Hart? — perguntou Sasuke recebendo novamente um aceno de confirmação da parte do estranho, que agora Sasuke entendeu ser Tobi. — E ele pediu pra você me encontrar aqui?

—Oh, sim! — respondeu Tobi entusiasticamente. — Itachi pediu para eu levá-lo até sua casa, para que você possa ajudá-lo.

Oh, isso era inesperado. Não sabia que teria que tão cedo se encontrar com o escritor, e muito menos que ele mandaria alguém para buscá-lo na estação.

E isso tudo era meio estranho, pois não havia sido avisado do fato, o que fazia que não descartasse a ideia de sequestro. Mas sinceramente, já estava muito cansado para discutir.

Parece que os planos de descanso e de uma bela refeição vão ter que ficar para depois, pensou frustrado.

— Muito bem, me leve até lá então. — disse resignado, afinal, aquele era seu trabalho, não custava nada adiantá-lo um pouquinho.

* * *

Itachi estava sentado em sua mesa no escritório, folheando casualmente um livro que havia sido dado de presente por algum fã.

Era até interessante e original a ideia da história, mas o autor, em sua opinião, falhara miseravelmente em conseguir prender o leitor para que chegasse até a última página.

Apesar de ser escritor, um dos seus passa tempos favoritos era fazer críticas literárias sobre novos livros em ascensão. Criara um site exclusivamente para isso, apesar de usar um pseudônimo para a conta.

Tinha centenas de seguidores, o site era visitado milhares de vezes, e suas colunas eram sempre comentadas pela internet e sua opinião, com o tempo, passou a ser mencionada inclusive em revistas importantes. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tinham tentado entrar em contato consigo para que ele pudesse dar uma entrevista ou para que trabalhasse para eles.

Nunca respondia às propostas, e nem podia. Não gostaria de ter ninguém invadindo seu espaço pessoal e seu hobbe. Pois era aquilo que representava para ele: um hobbe. E tinha certeza que se descobrissem sua identidade, seria ainda mais pressionado pela mídia a aparecer.

Para um autor, com certeza não há nada mais satisfatório que saber que suas obras estão sendo apreciadas por alguém. Valia muito mais que o dinheiro, ousava dizer. Era estimulante e extasiante ler algum comentário sobre seus livros, os elogios, até mesmo as críticas.

Contudo, ter alguém apreciando suas obras e ter milhares de pessoas querendo saber cada detalhe sobre sua vida eram questões bem diferentes, por isso desde o seu primeiro livro, pediu sigilo quanto a sua verdadeira identidade, assinando seus livros apenas como "Van Hart". A maioria nem mesmo sabia se se tratava de um homem ou uma mulher, apenas aqueles que estavam diretamente ligados ao seu trabalho.

Era um dos motivos pelos quais não aceitou ir até Londres quando Izuna levantou a possibilidade. Nunca se sabia ao certo quando algum engraçadinho tiraria uma foto sua e publicaria na internet. Até mesmo nas mais confiáveis empresas há alguém anti-ético. Não demoraria muito para descobrirem quem ele era e o que estava fazendo ali. Poderia começar como um simples autógrafo para o filho de alguém ou uma escutada em uma conversa aqui ou lá.

Poderia até soar paranoico, mas não estava, em hipótese alguma, disposto a colocar sua doce liberdade em risco. Preferia a beleza e silêncio do anonimato do que a enorme explosão que a fama trazia.

O que também era um dos motivos para não revelar seu nome no site: não duvidava que os fãs mais empolgados pudessem hackear de alguma forma a conta e descobrir seu endereço. Sabia que já havia acontecido com alguns outros autores, e a simples ideia de ter algum maluco na sua porta o fazia ter pesadelos.

Colocou o livro chato que tentava ler e desviou os olhos para seu notebook ainda aberto, com linhas que há dias o encaravam, como se o desafiando a aumentá-las.

Um dos motivos que justificava sua crescente demanda por novos livros e leituras –– que em uma situação normal já não era pequena –– era a esperança que mantinha de que talvez isso o ajudasse a ter alguma nova ideia. O que não estava dando muito certo lendo aquelas coisas tediosas, diga-se de passagem. Não estava servindo nem para passar o tempo.

E por falar em tempo, olhou novamente pro relógio, afim de verificar que sim, já tinha se passado bons minutos do horário que Tobi dissera que chegaria com o editor.

Pensando bem, ainda achava que tinha sido uma péssima ideia deixá-lo encarregado de buscá-lo. Tinha dito a Izuna que ele mesmo buscaria o editor, não outra pessoa, e tendo conhecimento da personalidade excêntrica de seu amigo, a cada minuto se arrependia mais.

Talvez fosse uma boa ideia ligar pra ele e perguntar se tá tudo bem, pensou Itachi, enquanto já se levantava em direção ao celular que se encontrava em uma mesinha perto da janela.

Quando tomou o celular em mãos e já procurava o nome do amigo na lista de contatos, teve o vislumbre do carro do alvo de suas preocupações estacionando em frente a sua porta.

Finalmente, pensou enquanto já descia as escadas para atender a porta da frente de sua casa.

Quando chegou em frente a mesma deu-se conta que vestia nada mais que uma calça jeans preta já bem desbotada e uma blusa fina cinza de manga comprida. Era uma roupa muito casual e pouco profissional, levando em consideração o fato de que aquilo era quase uma reunião de negócios. Mas também era sua casa, lembrou-se, então podia dá-se ao luxo. E realmente odiava ter que usar todas aquelas roupas formais e desconfortáveis.

Então deixando a etiqueta de lado, caminhou os últimos passos até a porta abrindo-a. E quando seus olhos pousaram na figura a sua frente, não pode evitar o choque de surpresa, ainda mais quando seu olhar foi devolvido por um tão negro quanto o seu próprio.

* * *

Deixe um comentário! Dará ânimo para escrever!

23/07

Lady Lovegood


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer** :Alguns dos personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. A trama, contudo, me pertence.

* * *

Bruges

Capítulo III

Entre muitas, uma das coisas que fazia Sasuke se sentir desconfortável era ficar surpreso ou não saber como agir. E ele estava terrivelmente surpreso e não fazia a mínima ideia de como agir no presente momento.

Inconscientemente, ao fitar o homem na soleira da porta, lembrou-se das figuras místicas que sua mãe sempre pintava. O moreno de cabelos longos poderia muito bem ser o modelo inspirador dos mesmos. Só que um pouco mais selvagem e com o toque angelical levemente distorcido, entretanto.

Sua situação não melhorou ao notar que seu acompanhante bizarro e alegre tinha acabado de sair em direção ao caro e já arrancava com o mesmo pra longe dali. Estranhamente, não sabia se ficava feliz ou infeliz com sua saída.

Sasuke sempre foi do tipo de pessoa que é difícil de socializar-se e nessas ocasiões, que pra ele sempre foram mais que constrangedores, ele sempre podia contar com sua mãe ou seus tios para fazer as honras. Até mesmo Naruto, às vezes.

Mas não havia nenhum deles ali. Apenas ele, segurando uma mala, parado que nem um idiota e de frente para o que foi durante muitos anos um dos autores mais admirados por si.

E se a situação já não fosse complexa pelo pequeno problema de socialização de Sasuke, o fato de o homem a sua frente ser tenebrosamente lindo também não estava ajudando.

Veja bem. Sasuke conviveu sua vida inteira com pessoas tenebrosamente bonitas. Como seu tio Izuna e sua mãe, então ele entendia de pessoas bonitas. E mesmo se não os conhecesse, ele mesmo, mesmo que a contragosto, sabia que era tenebrosamente lindo ( _tenebrosamente lindo_ , essas eram as palavras que sua mãe gostava de usar). Mas aquele homem a sua frente desafiava a capacidade ímpar de sua mãe em conseguir adjetivos para ele. Falar que ele era tenebrosamente belo não parecia o suficiente.

E quando você soma tudo isso, o resultado é um Sasuke extremamente tímido e mudo.

Para sua sorte, o homem a sua frente parecia não ter esse problema.

— Você deve ser Sasuke Uchiha. —ouviu a voz rouca do moreno a sua frente pronunciar. Parecia que ele talvez tivesse acabado de acordar, e julgando pelas suas roupas casuais, não duvidou disso.

— Sim, sou. — respondeu Sasuke. Se repreendendo mentalmente logo em seguida por não ter uma resposta menos vaga.

— Ótimo. Estava a sua espera. — falou o moreno enquanto dava as costas para Sasuke e adentrava a casa. — Entre, Senhor Uchiha.

Sasuke ainda ficou alguns segundos encarando as costas do homem que já tinha adentrado a casa, indeciso. Quando percebeu que o homem tinha virado para si e arqueada uma sobrancelha, notou que ficou mais que alguns segundos parados.

Decidindo não fazer mais papel de bobo do que os últimos minutos já lhe proporcionaram, Sasuke adentrou a casa, encostou suavemente a porta e deixou sua mala perto dela.

Ao levantar a cabeça para encarar o homem a sua frente, ficou surpreso ao notar que o mesmo lhe observava atentamente, o que só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais tímido e acuado. E pela primeira vez se arrependeu de negar todas as tentativas de Madara e Naruto em fazê-lo alguém sociável.

Pela primeira vez também, notou que o homem que o observava tinha olhos incrivelmente negros, como duas pedras de obsidianas. E o fitava com uma intensidade curiosa tão profunda, como se pudesse ler sua alma, que Sasuke sentiu-se tentado a dar um passo para trás.

Não aguentando mais segurar aquela estranha troca de olhares, Sasuke pisou, e no momento seguinte, o moreno de cabelos longos já não olhava mais pra ele. E foi quando Sasuke se convenceu de que tinha sido apenas uma impressão sua.

Observando um pouco o ambiente, Sasuke notou que estava na sala da casa, que assim como o lado exterior da mesma, era uma mistura perfeita de casa de campo com uma casa familiar americana.

Pelo que Sasuke percebeu, aliás, todas as casas da cidade eram. Naquela mistura clássica de pedra, madeira e grandes janelas de vidro.

Estranhamente sentiu o ambiente da residência em questão muito _acolhedo_ r.

—Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados formalmente. — falou o moreno de cabelos longos parado no meio da sala de estar, com aquela aparência tão casual e com a voz tão profissional.

E essa era uma coisa com que Sasuke sabia lidar.

— De fato. — respondeu Sasuke com uma voz calma e também profissional. —Então acho que devemos começar novamente. Sasuke Uchiha. — disse estendendo a mão. — Apesar de eu saber que provavelmente você já sabe meu nome.

O moreno mais velho fitou por alguns segundos a mão estendida de Sasuke.

— Certo. — respondeu enquanto apertava a mão do outro. — Itachi Van Hart.

 _Itachi,_ Sasuke pensou no nome como se testando o som do mesmo. Quase cometendo a garfe de falá-lo em voz alta.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Senhor Van Hart. — falou Sasuke sinceramente e talvez deixando transparecer um pouquinho sua empolgação por está de frente para um dos seus autores favoritos.

Itachi pareceu não perceber.

— O prazer é meu senhor Uchiha. — Itachi falou cordialmente, em um tom de voz que não deixava transparecer a veracidade de sua afirmação, entretanto. Parecia dizer apenas porque julgava ser apropriado e educado. — Por favor, sente-se. — apontou uma poltrona vermelha em um dos cantos da sala, próximo a uma bonita lareira, sendo que o próprio Itachi sentou-se em outra idêntica de frente para a mesma.

— Por favor, me chame de Sasuke. Sasuke está bom. — disse Sasuke enquanto se sentava. Na sua face uma expressão contrariada. "Senhor Uchiha" lhe lembrava demasiadamente seu pai.

— Certo, Sasuke. — disse Itachi enquanto cruzava as pernas e encarava o outro.

Estranhamente, ouvir a voz rouca de Itachi pronunciando seu nome provocou em Sasuke reações conflitantes. Sasuke tentou não pensar muito nisso e apenas concentrar-se em ser profissional, como o outro estava sendo. Não tinha tempo para essas coisas. Muito menos com _essa_ pessoa.

Ele estava a trabalho afinal, foco!

— Acho que agradecer por ter aceitado vir diretamente para cá. Foi gentil de sua parte.

Novamente, Sasuke sentia como se ele realmente não ligasse para tal fato. Ainda que soasse sincero da parte dele.

— Bom, na verdade eu não sabia que eu iria vir diretamente pra cá. — Sasuke respondeu sinceramente e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Não? — perguntou Itachi também arqueando uma sobrancelha e não escondendo sua curiosidade. —Mas Izuna me garantiu que não haver haveria problemas.

Oh, Izuna. Isso explicava muita coisa.

Internamente, Sasuke já planejava algo para se vingar do tio. Custava tê-lo avisado?

— E certamente não há. — respondeu Sasuke em um tom que encerrava o tópico.

— Ótimo, fico contente. — respondeu Itachi sinceramente. — Pois assim podemos começar o quanto antes.

Sasuke torcia para que sua expressão de desagrado não tivesse sido exposta tanto quanto supôs que foi. Não era sua culpa se estava terrivelmente cansado e faminto e exausto. A perspectiva de trabalhar tão longo chegou não lhe animava. E agora também tinha _certeza_ que odiava Naruto e suas ideias estúpidas.

— Sim, é claro. — respondeu Sasuke tentando soar o mais convincente possível.

— Izuna o informou sobre o objetivo do trabalho? — a voz de Itachi era extremamente profissional e Sasuke se pegou desejando que não fosse. Se iriam trabalhar juntos, ao menos poderiam conversar mais abertamente, quem sabe.

Se havia uma coisa que tinha aprendido em todos esses anos como editor, era que um ambiente tranquilo e leve era essencial para o bom rendimento do trabalho.

— Na verdade ele só disse que eu saberia o que fazer.

E era a verdade.

Na noite anterior, após sair da casa de sua mãe, ligou para o Uchiha mais velho e conversou com ele sobre a mudança entre ele e Naruto. Inusitado — ou não. Izuna sempre sabia das coisas — o tio não pareceu surpreso. E parecia até estranhamente alegre. Talvez estivesse um pouco bêbado, supôs.

Mas quanto ao trabalho, ele não disse mais que isso. Apenas falou que Sasuke saberia o que fazer e, mais estranho ainda, disse que sabia que Sasuke era o homem perfeito para o trabalho, como se soubesse ou _esperasse_ o tempo todo que fosse Sasuke a ir.

Tento não pensar muito nisso, pois conhecendo seu tio, não duvidava de nada.

— E eu espero que realmente saiba. — respondeu Itachi em um tom que Sasuke identificou como irritação.

Por um momento temeu que tivesse dito ou feito algo ofensivo.

— Bom, me diga o que que quer que eu faça, e eu o farei. — disse Sasuke em um tom defensivo. — Já trabalhei com dezenas de autores, e acredito ser capacitado para o trabalho.

— Eu não duvido disso, Sasuke. — respondeu Itachi com um estranho sorriso de canto.

Um sorriso que pareceu muito, muito perigoso aos olhos de Sasuke. Instintivamente afundou mais ainda na poltrona.

— Então... ?

— Então... — Itachi ponderou. — Aconselho que descanse e durma um pouco. Mais tarde podemos conversar sobre o trabalho.

Sasuke resolveu não questionar sua surpresa com a mudança de ideia nem muitos menos verbalizá-la, uma vez que se viu muito contente com a perspectiva de descansar. E conseguir algo para comer.

— Certo, então. — disse Sasuke. — Devo ligar para avisar quando eu vier? Ou você liga? Não quero incomodar.

— Na verdade pensei que você poderia simplesmente me chamar. O quarto em que você vai ficar é ao lado do meu. — respondeu Itachi novamente com um sorriso de canto.

— Como...?

Sasuke parecia extremamente confuso.

— Estou convidando-o para ficar aqui, Sasuke. — falou Itachi calmamente. — Eu considero que seria mais prático. Poderíamos ter mais tempo para trabalhar e evitaria contra-tempos.

Sasuke parecia estático.

— A não ser, é claro, que você não queira. — falou Itachi serenamente, e pela primeira vez Sasuke viu algum sentimento real na voz do mesmo. Quase como se dessa vez ele realmente estivesse tentando ser gentil. — Eu entenderei se quiser ficar em um hotel. Talvez já tenha feito as reservas.

— Não! Na verdade... — Sasuke parecia meio enrolado com as palavras, ainda tentando digerir as informações soltas pelo outro. — Quer dizer... eu ainda não fiz as reservas. Foi tudo muito rápido e eu não tive tempo.

— Isso quer dizer um sim? — falou Itachi encarando Sasuke fixamente.

Sasuke se viu incapaz de não devolver o olhar.

— Sim, é um sim. — falou por fim.

— Certo. — falou Itachi também se levantando de sua poltrona. — E aliás... não precisa Sasuke.

Sasuke por um momento temeu que o mesmo dissesse que não poderia ficar na sua casa. Seria humilhante pro seu ego Uchiha.

Pra sua sorte, Itachi pareceu entender bem sua confusão. Bem até demais.

E ainda fitando profundamente seus olhos, disse:

— Me chame de Itachi. Apenas Itachi.

Por algum motivo, a fala do outro pareceu quebrar a tensão instalada nos ombros de Sasuke desde que ele chegara.

Afinal, não havia o que temer, certo? Era apenas seu trabalho afinal. Só tinha que se esforçar para cumpri-lo.

Sasuke viu-se incapaz de sorrir. Por algum motivo.

— Certo... Itachi.

* * *

Depois de tantos anos trabalhando no seu cargo atual, Madara tinha adquirido algumas táticas para tornar as coisas menos tediosas para si. Como por exemplo, desligar-se completamente das reuniões nos primeiros quarenta minutos, ainda que sua postura em nada demonstrasse que realmente não estava prestando atenção.

Sabia bem que todas elas começavam com irritantes apresentações e bajulações intermináveis, então apenas se dispunha a assentir quando seu nome era pronunciado.

Depois vinha a parte em que apresentavam sua proposta a ele, e caso ele gostasse, não havia porque não aceitar. O que na maioria das vezes torcia para que acontecesse. Poupava trabalho. Caso a proposta não fosse satisfatória para os negócios, ele apresentaria a sua, e de uma maneira tão persuasiva, que tão prontamente era aceita pelo negociante. Era tedioso.

Lembrou-se de uma época em que seu pai tinha lhe dito que os negócios eram um ramo perigoso e para os astutos, em que só os melhores conseguiam se destacar.

Ainda tinha esperança que descobrisse que isso fosse verdade.

Assim que enfim o elevador parou no andar de seu apartamento, começou a desabotoar a camisa social azul que vestia. A gravata já há muito retirada e repousada junto com o blazer em um dos braços.

Passou alguns segundos procurando as chaves, e logo depois abriu seu apartamento, se permitindo um suspiro de alívio, que demonstrava todo o cansaço que sentia. Tanto físico quanto mental. Aquelas cadeiras do escritório eram extremamente desconfortáveis, e passar o dia sentado encarando papéis não fazia nada bem para suas costas.

Apesar de já passar das 22:00 da noite, não se importou em ligar as luzes. Conhecia seu apartamento bem o suficiente para não tropeçar em nada, e só queria um pouco de descanso de ambientes claros e cegantes.

Caminhando com passos certos, alcançou o sofá e jogou-se no mesmo, suas costas aprovando imensamente a nova posição. Suas roupas e pasta do trabalho em algum lugar no chão, largadas no meio do caminho.

Ficou satisfeito ao notar que os travesseiros e cobertores que deixou na noite anterior no sofá ainda estavam lá, e após alguns minutos de briga entre o bom sendo e o cansaço, decidiu que dormiria ali mesmo. Apesar de seu estômago reclamar intensamente com a falta de alimento (pensando bem, não se lembrava de ter almoçado).

Apenas queria dormir e esquecer todos aqueles problemas e pormenores idiotas da sua vida chata. Dormir e, se tivesse sorte, sonhar com uma realidade feliz e recheada de sorrisos presunçosos e abraços reconfortantes. Com garotos de cabelo negro e respostas afiadas. Com beijos saudosos e apaixonantes.

Droga.

Afundou sua cabeça contra o travesseiro, grunhindo em frustração. Agora mais desperto que nunca. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos já naturalmente rebeldes e respirou fundo, enviando aqueles pensamentos persistentes para o fundo de sua mente. Não poderia se dar ao luxo.

Virando no sofá, e encarando o teto, Madara pensou que talvez trabalhar naquelas coisas tediosas o dia todo não fosse tão ruim assim. Ao menos não permitia que viesse a se distrair com... ele.

Suspirou. O bom sendo vencendo a batalha contra o cansaço.

Levantou-se e decidiu procurar algo para comer.

Caminhou a passos lentos e arrastados em direção à cozinha, que era ligada a sala no estilo cozinha americana. No caminho quase tropeçando na pasta que jogou no chão.

Olhando bem, parecia que muitas coisas estavam jogadas no chão. Quase não conseguia ver o chão de madeira do piso. Decidiu que arrumaria isso no seu dia de folga, ou então contraria alguém para fazê-lo.

Ao abrir sua enorme geladeira, descobriu que ela também estava enormemente _vazia_. Havia algumas caixas de leite e suco, mas pelo cheiro desagradável, não apostaria sua boa saúde ao tomá-los. Se possível, irritou-se ainda mais.

Só queria dormir, e não conseguia. E agora até mesmo uma boa alimentação lhe era privada.

Pensou em sair e comprar algo para comer, se repreendendo mentalmente por não ter comprado algo no caminho para casa. Havia dias que não ia até ali, então deveria ter imaginado que não houvesse nada comestível. No dia anterior tinha jantado na empresa, então não se importou e nem verificou isso.

Hoje não parecia ser seu dia. Era pedir demais um prato de comida?

E enquanto fazia seus passos para o quarto, a fim de colocar uma roupa mais confortável para sair para comprar algo, seus movimentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho insistente da campainha.

Surpreso, virou o corpo em direção à porta do apartamento e fitou-a intensamente, na esperança de que ela de alguma maneira lhe respondesse quem o estava perturbando tal hora da noite.

Decidindo que a porta não cederia diante de seu olhar irritado, e tendo quase a certeza — apesar de que torcia para estar errado — de que era sua vizinha pedindo açúcar (a mulher parecia sempre adivinhar quando ele estava em casa!), rumou em direção à porta, decidido que não estava disposto a ouvir mais uma vez o barulho irritante da campainha.

Ao abrir a porta, se viu diante de três agradáveis surpresas. Primeira: não era sua vizinha! E se permitiu um sorriso aliviado por isso. Sorriso este que só aumentou pela constatação da segunda surpresa. Pois parada diante da sua porta, estava uma das três pessoas mais queridas por si, e melhor ainda, em mãos, trazia o terceiro item.

Seus olhos se revezaram algumas vezes entre a figura sorridente de Mikoto e da pizza que a mesma trazia em mãos, que exalava um cheio tenebrosamente bom.

— Se estiver ocupado posso voltar outra hora. — disse Mikoto com um ar ainda sorridente, e sem realmente demonstrar que se importava se estivesse atrapalhando.

— Como você sabia? — perguntou Madara com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Não precisava de maiores explicações para Mikoto.

— Fugaku deixou escapar que Amiko estava viajando. Então deduzi. — falou a mulher enquanto passava por baixo do braço de Madara e adentrava a casa. Madara não deixou de notar o leve tom de contrariedade de Mikoto ao pronunciar o nome do marido.

Mikoto não se importou em ligar as luzes, assim como Madara. Dirigiu-se prontamente a cozinha e colocou a pizza e o refrigerante que trazia consigo em cima do balcão.

Madara não se importou com a quase invasão de sua cunhada a sua casa. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que sempre seria bem-vinda. Apesar de lembrar-se bem de um episódio há uns dois anos em que ela batera a sua porta às 03:00 da madrugada.

Por um momento também se questionou em quem mais poderia ser, visto que poucas pessoas sabiam que ele possuía aquele apartamento. Era preferível assim.

Fechou a porta e se dirigiu ao balcão da cozinha, sentando-se em frente à mesma.

— E quanto à comida? Também deduziu que eu não deveria ter nada para comer?

— Oh, não. Apenas achei que sempre é uma boa hora para uma pizza.

— Eu amo sua capacidade de dedução, Mikoto. — disse Madara com um sorriso cúmplice.

Sem mais palavras, sabendo que elas viriam mais cedo ou mais tarde, Madara e Mikoto puseram-se a comer num silêncio agradável e reconfortante. Mikoto mais que Madara. Era impressionante como aquela pequena mulher conseguia comer como com um soldado feroz.

Apesar de Madara realmente apreciar a presença da sua cunhada, ele também sabia que as visitas de Mikoto também nunca eram despropositadas. Com Mikoto havia sempre um _mas_.

Era até cômico a forma como as pessoas costumavam subestimá-la. Mikoto, apesar do que muitos acreditavam, não era uma mulher que se deixava ser facilmente derrotada. Ela lutava com unhas e dentes, mesmo em situações que sabia que não haveria alternativa senão aceitar.

O que levava ao ponto.

— Ele já foi? — perguntou casualmente, enquanto brincava com o líquido escuro no seu copo.

— Esta manhã. — respondeu a morena parando com um pedaço de pizza a centímetros da boca.

— Você sabe que ele vai ficar bem, né? — disse Madara.

— Você está tentando convencer a mim ou a si mesmo? — perguntou Mikoto tentando soar descontraída, apesar de ser nítido que toda a leveza de momentos atrás ter sido substituída por uma grave tensão em seus pequenos ombros.

— Os dois, eu acho. — respondeu Madara sinceramente.

Apesar de Sasuke ser mais próximo de Izuna, Madara tinha passado grande parte da infância do garoto junto dele, época em que Izuna estava concentrada demasiadamente no começo da formação de sua editora. Foi impossível não se apegar ao garotinho doce e emburrado. Que mais tarde viria a se tornar um dos seus maiores pontos de preocupação. Sempre vira Sasuke como um filho. E poderia dizer que talvez o mesmo o visse como o pai, sendo que Sasuke nunca foi sutil em esconder que por vezes preferia sua companhia ao do pai.

Não podia realmente culpar o garota. Apesar de Fugaku ser seu irmão, ele também não era a pessoa que mais gostava de ter em sua companhia. O que parecia ser recíproco. Fugaku não era bom em esconder também o quanto desgostava de Madara.

Talvez nisso Sasuke e seu pai fossem parecidos, afinal.

— É só que... é impossível não pensar no que aconteceu, Madara.

A mulher a sua frente demonstrava um semblante melancólico.

— Já faz anos, Mikoto. — disse Madara em uma constatação, mesmo sabendo que isso não seria suficiente. Nunca seria.

— E não dói menos. — disse a mulher suspirando e apoiando o rosto em um dos braços sobre o balcão, o cabelo cobrindo seus olhos negros e brilhantes. — Penso que talvez eu não tenha lutado o suficiente...

— Você fez o que achava que era certo. O que de fato o era, Mikoto. Seu maior pecado não pode ter sido proteger aqueles a quem você mais amou.

Mikoto levantou os olhos em direção aos negros de Madara, por um momento tentando absorver para si mesma a certeza de suas palavras.

— Minha vida se resume a um armário cheio de "e se". — disse ela já mais composta. — E às vezes eu me pego desejando que algum deles fosse minha atual realidade. Talvez não houvesse tanta mágoa.

— Você se arrepende? — perguntou Madara.

— Soa muito egoísta da minha parte se eu dissesse que sim? — pergunta ela com um leve sorriso culpado.

— Sim, soaria. — responde Madara com um sorriso leve e descontraído. Sem julgamento. — Mas...?

— Mas... — começou Mikoto com um sorriso verdadeiro e brilhante se desenhando em seus lábios bem feitos. — Quando eu olho para ele, para Sasuke, eu penso que valeu a pena. Porque eu o amo tanto, Madara. E é por isso que penso que não aguentaria perdê-lo também.

— E você não vai... nós não vamos. — disse Madara sério. E a certeza brilhava em seus olhos; Mikoto permitindo-se acreditar. — Você sabe que Izuna tem sido cuidadoso. Ele nunca deixa Sasuke desprotegido. — terminou Madara com uma voz mais serena e com um leve toque de orgulho.

Mikoto deu um sorriso maroto. Madara ergueu uma sobrancelha bem feita.

— O quê? — perguntou evasivo.

— Não se faça de desentendido. Não combina com você. — disse Mikoto soltando uma pequena risada.

— Não sei do que está falando. Acho que tanta pizza tá começando a afetar seu cérebro. — falou Madara enquanto se levantava e pegava os pratos para colocar na pia.

— Não desconverse. Sabe que não caio nessa. — falou Mikoto enquanto seguia seu cunhado para a pia com a intenção de ajudar a lavar as louças e de atormentá-lo ainda mais.

— Não estou desconversando. Só acho realmente que nos desviamos no foco dessa conversa. — disse enquanto entregava um copo para Mikoto enxugar.

— Não foi você mesmo que disse que Izuna está mantendo Sasuke seguro? — disse ela numa voz cantada.

Madara se viu capaz de responder.

— Você também nunca se perguntou como seria se fosse diferente? Se tivesse escolhido outro " e se"? — perguntou Mikoto agora mais séria, quase num tom de confidencialidade.

Madara encarou a morena e viu-se incapaz de mentir. Não pra ela.

— Todos os dias. — disse sério.

— Você se arrepende?

— Soa muito egoísta da minha parte se eu dissesse que sim? — disse imitando a resposta da mesma de minutos atrás.

— Soaria. Pois ao contrário de mim, você ainda teria esse "e se" te esperando. — disse enquanto cruzava os braços.

— Você está errada. Eu não teria. — disse Madara numa voz cansada e melancólica. Um sorriso triste se desenhando nos seus lábios. Os movimentos para lavar o prato em suas mãos cessados, os olhos fixos no azulejo da pia.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Mikoto, visivelmente curiosa, mas num tom de voz cuidadoso. Não era a primeira vez que pisava nesse terreno em uma conversa com Madara, mas era a primeira que o via tão cabisbaixo. Não que ele sempre não estivesse. Mas dessa vez havia no mesmo um ar quase... resignado.

Madara levou alguns segundos para processar as palavras de Mikoto.

— Oh, você não sabe? — perguntou ele.

— Do que você está falando, Madara? Está me assustando. — disse ela alarmada.

Como se para descontrair o ambiente, Madara soltou uma pequena risada, e voltou a seu trabalho com os pratos.

— Ele está... — começou Madara. — Ele está namorando. — sentenciou Madara, numa tentativa de soar o mais indiferente possível.

— Uou! Quer dizer... nossa! Eu não sabia...

— Acho que essa era a intenção. — disse Madara enquanto secava as mãos e encaminhava-se para o sofá. Mikoto seguiu-o. — Um dos funcionários da empresa dele é irmão da minha secretária. Eu a ouvi comentando com alguns outros funcionários no final de uma reunião.

— Oh! Isso é terrível! — disse Mikoto indignada. Intimamente Madara apreciou isso. — Que funcionária anti-ética! Você deveria demiti-la!

Ou talvez ele tivesse falado cedo demais.

Foi incapaz de não rir diante da linha de raciocínio da morena. Mikoto pareceu contente em conseguir provocar tal reação no mesmo.

— Talvez, mas o café dela é maravilhoso.

— Bom, é um ótimo argumento. — disse Mikoto enquanto se sentava ao lado de Madara no sofá.

Os dois permaneceram naquele silêncio confortável e acolhedor. Cada um com seus próprios pensamentos e próprios arrependimentos.

— Mas aposto que você é mais bonito que ele. Ou ela.

— Acho que eu me sentiria melhor se fosse. Mas não faz diferença, certo?

— Talvez faça. Nunca se sabe. — disse Mikoto.

— Há muito já não me permito ter esperanças, e você sabe disso.

— Sempre devemos ter esperança. — disse Mikoto misteriosamente.

— Nesse caso, você deveria seguir seu próprio conselho. — falou fitando a lua através da sacada aberta de seu apartamento. A lua criando sombras nos seus perfis.

— Apesar de querer negar, eu sou uma Uchiha agora. E Uchihas são péssimos em seguir conselhos, ou de notar coisas que estão a um palmo de distâncias de seus narizes aristocráticos.

Por algum motivo, as palavras de Mikoto tinham quase que um ar profético.

— É, eu sei. — disse Madara reflexivamente. — Nossos narizes são lindos.

* * *

Deixem comentários! Dará ânimo para escrever! É importante. ;)

28/07/2016

Lady Lovegood


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : Alguns dos personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. A trama, no entanto, me pertence.

 **PLÁGIO É CRIME!**

* * *

 **N/A:** Estou bem chateada com o número grande de leitores nesse site e a falta de comentários. É isso. Aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 _..._

 **Londres, 23:00**

Ainda naquela mesma noite, em que Mikoto estava indisplicentemente jogada no chão empoeirado do apartamento de seu cunhado assistindo uma maratona do Senhor dos Anéis, do outro lado da cidade, em um dos principais portos marítimos, seu marido, Fugaku, andava a passos certos em direção a um pequeno galpão com aparência degradante.

Quase não havia movimentação no porto, e a maioria das pessoas presentes se concentrava na área em que as grandes embarcações e navios estavam atracados. A iluminação também era precária, com grandes contêineres impedindo que a mesma fosse propagada no pequeno ambiente.

No seu encalço, prostrados quase teatralmente atrás de si, havia duas figuras um tanto quanto... exóticas. Um homem grande e pálido de cabelos platinados e olhos estranhamente roxos — o que mostrava a péssima qualidade da lente de contato— estava a sua direita, vestido todo de preto, no melhor estilo motoqueiro rebelde. Apesar de não incluir a parte sexy e sedutora que geralmente havia.

À sua esquerda, um homem com o tom de pele bronzeado e de olhos verdes, com um porte físico digno de um físico turista. Trajava roupas também pretas, mas em um estilo mais discreto.

O próprio Fugaku trajava um terno risca de giz preto, feito sob medida, com sapatos reluzentes e de aparência luxuosa.

Assim que as três figuras chegaram diante do galpão, atentos a tudo a sua volta, Fugaku ergue o punho e bateu sete vezes levemente no portão de aço. E como por passe de mágica, o portão começou a ser elevado, com um barulho ruidoso e metálico, as engrenagens implorando por um lubrificante.

Assim que o pesado portão foi suspenso até a altura necessário pros três visitantes entrarem, sem perca de tempo, os três se encaminharam para dentro, ouvindo o som retumbante do portão sendo baixado às suas costas mais que depressa.

Se do lado de fora a iluminação já era precária, no lado de dentro do galpão era quase inexistente. Não havia lâmpadas nem nenhum tipo de luminária. Tudo que iluminava o lugar eram as luzes provenientes de três lanternas, que pessoas que não podia ver estavam segurando mais atrás do grupo.

Apesar da pouca iluminação, entretanto, conseguia distinguir a silhueta de todos os presentes, ainda que não fosse suficiente para enxergar os detalhes.

Além dos três homens desconhecidos que seguravam as lanternas, havia somente mais dois. E apesar da visão de Fugaku ainda não ter se acostumado à mudança brusca de iluminação, não precisava de muito para reconhecer os dois a sua frente.

— Você está atrasado.

— Tivemos alguns contratempos, espero que entenda. — disse Fagaku sério. — Não leve para o lado pessoal.

Uma risada anasalado e aguda pôde ser ouvida.

— Se eu levasse, você já estaria morto, meu caro Fugaku. —voltou a falar o homem de forma descontraída, o que não combinava em nada com as palavras proferidas.

— Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade, Orochimaru. Você não pode fazer isso. — respondeu Fugaku firme.

— Na verdade, eu posso. E acho que você também sabe disso. — respondeu Orochimaru dando um passo a frente e permitindo que pudesse ser visto de melhor forma pelos outros.

Orochimaru vestia também um terno, mas de uma forma mais relaxada e despojada que Fugaku. A gravata azul frouxa e a camisa social branca amarrotada. Seus olhos âmbar brilhando no escuro, como os olhos de um anfíbio.

— Achei que você tivesse uma boa politica em não causar confusão. Matar-me não seria uma escolha sábia.

— E eu realmente tenho. Apenas acredito que talvez não se importariam se eu o fizesse. — disse com um sorriso.

Fugaku estremeceu, intimamente atingido pelas palavras proferidas pelo homem pálido.

— Te desafio a tentar. — falou Fugaku entre dentes.

A risada aguda do outro pôde mais uma vez se ouvida. Orochimaru dando passos até está a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de Fugaku. Faguku mal conseguindo acompanhar a velocidade em que o homem fez isso. Prontamente os dois homens a seu lado colocaram a mão na cintura, em busca das armas.

—Você não deveria me tentar, Fugaku. Lembre-se de quem precisa de quem aqui. — disse o homem sussurrando em seu ouvido. Fugaku estava estático. — E você deveria relaxar. Parece tenso. — disse em tom de confissão. — Sabe, é por esse e outros motivos que eu prefiro o Madara. Ele é muito mais divertido.

O sangue de Fugaku ferveu. Não era segredo pra ninguém o quanto o irmão do meio dos Uchihas odiava seu irmão mais velho e seu sucesso. Fugaku fazia de tudo para quiçá esquecer-se da existência de Madara.

— Não ouse me comparar ao idiota do Madara. — disse entre dentes.

Orochimaru deu um pequeno sorriso prepotente quando percebeu que alcançou seu objetivo de irritar Fugaku.

— Ah, problemas familiares. Tão complexos. — disse Orochimaru divertidamente enquanto se afastava de Fugaku. Não parecia se importar de está praticamente na mira de duas armas.

— Já chega. — uma voz grave e séria pode ser ouvida. — Não tenho tempo para seus joguinhos, Orochimaru. Ande logo com isso.

— Você também não tem nenhum sendo de humor, Kisame. — disse Orochimaru enquanto voltava para perto do seu parceiro. — Mas tudo bem, que as suas vontades sejam feitas. Sigam-me.

Orochimaru seguiu na frente, sem realmente se importar que estivessem o seguindo. Kisame foi logo atrás dele, suspirando e também afrouxando o nó de sua gravata cinza, como se achasse tudo aquilo muito tedioso.

Fugaku mesmo que relutantemente e ainda furioso com a ousadia de Orochimaru, seguiu atrás dos dois. Os homens a seu lado agora segurando firmemente suas armas.

Caminharam até chegar ao lugar onde os três homens estavam com as lanternas. Perceberam que assim como os seguranças de Fugaku, os três também estavam armados.

— Abram esse aqui. — disse Orochimaru apontando para uma grande caixa de madeira do tamanho de um carro.

Um dos homens com as lanternas seguiu para a caixa e retirou todos os cadeados que a rodeavam, para logo em seguida abrir a grande tampa com um pé de cabra.

— Você pode olhar por si mesmo. — disse Orochimaru enquanto se encostava à lateral da caixa. Sua postura ainda relaxada.

Fugaku fez um pequeno sinal para que os homens a seu lado não o acompanhassem. Chegou perto da caixa e olhou para dentro.

No interior havia dezenas de embalagens marrons uma sobre a outra, todas cuidadosamente enfileiradas.

— Está tudo aí. — falou Kisame. — Pode pedir pros seus homens contarem se quiser.

Fugaku se empertigou e voltou para perto dos outros dois.

—Não é necessário. — falou com uma voz firme, tentando soar profissional. — Creio que vocês não ousariam nos enganar.

— Você me diverte, Fugaku. — falou Orochimaru rindo, ainda encostado a caixa, enquanto seus homens fechavam novamente os cadeados e fechavam.

Fagaku estreitou os olhos para Orochimaru, numa tentativa de mostrar que não estava brincando. Orochimaru pareceu não se importar.

— Se isso é tudo, terminamos por aqui. — disse Fugaku deixando transparecer sua irritação. — O dinheiro será depositado como o combinado. E espero que façam a entrega sem atrasos.

— Ora, que pressa Fugaku. — disse Orochimaru. — Até tinha cogitado convidar-lhe para tomar um drink.

Fugaku, que já se encaminhava com seus homens para fora do galpão, ignorou a fala de Orochimaru.

— Mas eu também ficaria ansioso em voltar o quanto antes para casa se uma mulher bonita como a sua estivesse me esperando.

Fugaku estancou, virando rapidamente os olhos em direção à figura sorridente de orochimaru. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechando os olhos, apenas virou e retomou seu caminho, já longe demais para escutar quando Orochimaru disse:

— Ah, Fugaku. Tão previsível.

* * *

Sasuke considerou bastante agradável o quarto em que ele estava instalado. Sem contar extremamente confortável, o que seu corpo agradecia imensamente.

Era médio, e não continha muitos móveis, apenas o necessário. Uma cama grande de casal, com lençóis azuis e brancos a cobrindo, um guarda roupa de madeira, uma escrivaninha também de madeira, na qual já repousava seu notebook ainda desligado em cima, e em frente a cama uma lareira pequena e bem ornamentada. As paredes possuíam uma cor de bege claro.

Contudo, o melhor de tudo — fora o fato de que também era uma suíte, pois sim, isso agradou Sasuke imensamente —, era a grande janela que o mesmo possuía. A mesma janela vermelha e de vidro que tinha observado pelo lado de fora da casa. Quando aberta, ela permitia o fácil acesso do ar frio do final do outono e, o mais incrível, uma bela vista.

Ele conseguia ver o parque que tinha em frente à casa, as árvores balançando e derramando seu manto âmbar e ouro de folhas, e o sol refletindo as águas escuras que circundavam a cidade de Bruges. Era uma linda vista. Daquelas que você só ver nos finais de filmes de romance. Então, quase que espontaneamente, a mente de Sasuke começou a divagar e ficcionar com cores, formas, palavras, imagens. Chegou à rápida conclusão de que não era atoa que Itachi tivesse tanta inspiração para escrever.

Quando foi mostrar-lhe o quarto, Itachi dissera a Sasuke que ainda não tinha almoçado também, então iria preparar algo para comer enquanto Sasuke podia tomar um banho ou descansar. E naturalmente, ele disse isso naquele tom de voz indiferente e de quem não ligava a mínima. Sasuke tinha certeza, aliás, que ele não se importaria se ele resolvesse se incendiar.

E não que ele se sentisse magoado ou algo assim com o pensamento. Longe disso. Só era curiosa a forma de Itachi agir. Ele nem o conhecia mesmo, afinal.

Sasuke terminou de secar como pode seu cabelo com a toalha, e pegou uma nova blusa para vestir, que já tinha separado com antecedência.

Suspirando, saiu do quarto em direção ao andar inferior.

* * *

 **Bruges, 13:30**

Por conta do grande movimento de turistas, Bruges possuía muitos lugares onde uma família ou mesmo um casal de namorados poderia parar para fazer uma boa refeição. E esse era um desses lugares. O Bruges Coffe era um lugar aberto e arejado, com mesinhas bem trabalhadas e de aspecto limpo na calçada, onde as pessoas podiam tomar um sol e deixar as crianças correndo na praça em frente.

E foi por isso que resolvera escolher aquele lugar em específico. Dezenas de pessoas circulavam, a risada alta das crianças e as vozes de estrangeiros falando em seus respectivos idiomas abafava uma conversa mais íntima, e não era um lugar que levantava suspeita.

Ao menos foi isso o que o moreno de cabelos curtos pensou ao marcar um encontro naquele lugar. Mas agora, olhando em volta e ficando com dor de cabeça com tanto barulho, pensou se não seria melhor ter marcado em um beco mesmo, ou algo assim. E sua pele pálida começava a arder com o sol.

Olhou pro seu relógio mais uma vez, e viu que ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o horário estipulado, então não podia nem ao menos culpar o outro pela sua irritação. Resolveu culpar os pombos absurdamente brancos que comiam farelos de pão na calçada, que eram jogados pelas crianças.

Por um momento pegou-se pensando no garoto que fora buscar mais cedo na estação. Tão inocente de tudo. _Quase_ o fazia acreditar na pureza dos seres humanos. _Quase_. Pois algo lhe dizia que seria de outra forma caso ele tivesse sido exposto à corrupção daquela família. Bom, ainda podia ser.

E às vezes nem precisava. Estava no sangue.

— Quando você me disse que queria se encontrar comigo, eu não achei que fosse literalmente. Se soubesse tinha trazido um buquê de flores.

Tobi não precisou se virar pra reconhecer o dono da voz. O sotaque carregado e cantado era suficiente.

— Olá pra você também, bonitão. — disse enquanto observava o recém-chegado sentar a sua frente.

—Assim você realmente me faz acreditar que me quer.

— E se eu realmente quisesse? — Tobi arqueou a sobrancelha encarando olhos extremamente verdes a sua frente.

— Teria que te decepcionar informando que meu coração já foi há muito roubado. — o homem abriu um sorriso.

— Então não use esse tom de flerte comigo, Mondini. Você não tem ideia do quanto é irresistível. — Tobi disse apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos e fingindo um olhar apaixonado.

O homem a sua frente riu.

— Talvez eu tenha. — disse ele. — Tá vendo aquela moça ali? — apontou para uma moça no balcão no interior da lanchonete. Tobi assentiu. — Eu a convenci a colocar meu pedido na frente de todos os outros. — falou com um sorriso culpado.

— Você é terrível! — disse Tobi. — Deveria ter me avisado. Há minutos eu quero um novo café, mas a fila enorme não me permite aproximação.

— E por isso eu pedi dois. — declarou como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Acho que realmente estou me apaixonando por você.

— Eu sei.

Não houve muito tempo para conversas, uma vez que foram interrompidas pela moça do balcão, que pelo visto fizera a questão de levar o pedido pessoalmente. O sorriso insinuante que a mesma deu não passou despercebido por nenhum dos dois. Era uma loira de olhos azuis, muito bonita. Se possível o ar de culpado do de olhos verdes se atenuou ainda mais.

Tobi balançou a cabeça em sinal de descrença assim que a moça saiu.

— Agora sei como você consegue todas aquelas pistas e informações. — Tobi disse após bebericar o café.

— É um talento nato. — o outro respondeu. — Não que eu me sinta muito a vontade de usar de tais artifícios, mas às vezes é necessário. E como vê, muito útil. — disse apontando para o café.

— Eu não duvido de suas habilidades. Afinal, graças a ela, conseguimos bem mais que meros cafés.

A frase de Tobi, apesar de descontraída, mostrava o desvio de rota para assuntos mais sérios. O homem pareceu levemente tímido.

— Tivemos sorte. — declarou.

— Eu acredito em esforço e dedicação, não em sorte. — falou Tobi assumindo de vez um ar mais sério. Seus olhos voltaram-se para os pombos culpados na calçada. — O que fazemos agora?

E aí estava a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Aquela que rondava as suas cabeças há dias.

— O de sempre: esperar. — respondeu o homem. Seu cenho franzido e seus lábios crispados. — Essas são as ordens. — completou não escondendo o tom irritado e contrariado que em nada combinavam com seu rosto bonito e jovial.

Tobi não precisava de muito para saber como o homem a sua frente estava desgostoso com aquelas ordens. Se bem conhecia Lorenzo, sabia que provavelmente ele já se metera em alguma discussão acalorado com a sua superior por causa disso.

De todos eles, Lorenzo foi o que mais se esforçara para chegar até onde estavam, e ele sentia-se ultrajado em não completar seu objetivo de vida. Sentar e esperar com certeza não combinava com a personalidade do loiro.

Mas Tobi sabia que essa não era a única coisa que perturbava o mesmo. Porém considerou que ainda não era o momento apropriado para entrar em tais questões.

O próprio Tobi não estava muito contente com o rumo lento em que a situação estava caminhando, pois apesar de desconhecido por todos — ou quase todos —, ele também tinha os seus próprios objetivos. Mas ele tinha paciência. Alguns dias a mais ou a menos não iria fazer diferença. Tinha certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde o Império Uchiha cairia, e ele só queria está lá para dar o primeiro golpe.

— Então pelo visto terei que bancar a babá por mais algum tempo. Isso vai ser extremamente divertido. — disse Tobi com uma expressão de tédio e um suspiro frustrado. — Só quero saber quando vai começar a ação que me prometeram.

Lorenzo não respondeu, contudo não era necessário verbalizar o quanto ele gostaria de assumir o lugar de Tobi. Mas ordens eram ordens.

E o relógio estava correndo.

* * *

 **Bruges, 14:00**

Desde que saíra de casa, Sasuke acostumara-se a comer comidas de restaurantes ou requentadas. Não que antes disso também não tivesse comido tais, pois na mansão Uchiha haviam aquelas dezenas de empregadas que tinham a habilidade fenomenal de fazer com que a comida também tivesse gosto de comida de restaurante.

E quando se mudou para casa de Izuna a comida era realmente de restaurante, visto que nenhum dos dois sabia cozinhar ou tinha tempo para isso.

Os anos em que dividira o apartamento com Naruto foram dias infindáveis e recheados de macarrão. Macarrão, macarrão e mais macarrão. E não importa que Naruto tenha dito milhares de vezes que aquilo na verdade era Lámen, para ele sempre seria macarrão.

Quando passou a morar sozinho, já tinha aceitado que essa era sua sina, então há muito não dava mais importância para isso ou ficava irritado por toda aquela comida cara com gosto de papel.

Mas, apesar disso, Sasuke também já tinha provado comidas boas. Já fora há muitos jantares de grandes chefes de cozinha, muitas recepções com pratos exóticos e maravilhosos. E tinha a comida de seu tio, Madara.

É, Madara sabia cozinhar. Lembrava-se bem da sua infância e de todos os pratos recheados de doces e salgados. Mais salgados que doces.

Então, com sua vasta experiência com os mais variados e diferentes tipos de comida, Sasuke podia com toda a certeza julgar a comida de Itachi. E a conclusão que chegou foi que Itachi tinha tanto talento quanto Madara para a comida.

Nos primeiros minutos associou os pensamentos a sua terrível fome, mas depois admitiu que o homem realmente sabia o que fazia.

Sasuke perdeu alguns minutos divagando como o escritor a sua frente parecia de repente alguém normal, que tinha uma casa, preparava sua própria comida.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia atribuir à palavra normal aquele homem a sua frente. Itachi com certeza não era alguém normal. E não só pela beleza assustadora que o mesmo possuía, mas também por alguns fatores que os olhos analíticos de Sasuke, herdados de sua mãe, puderam observar.

Devido a sua paixão por livros e sua dificuldade em socializar-se com outras pessoas, Sasuke desde cedo tendeu a ser uma pessoa observadora. E não era difícil para ele ler as pessoas, pelo contrário. Era realmente muito bom nisso. Existiam poucas pessoas que conseguiam driblar seu ótimo senso analítico. E entre essas estavam seu tio Madara, sua mãe — apesar de tentar não pensar nisso, desde criança Sasuke tinha a sensação que Mikoto... sabia mais que aparentava. Era algo estranho, e como dito, preferia não pensar. — e com certeza seu maior desafio de vida: seu outro tio, Izuna.

Seu tio tinha a incrível habilidade de deixá-lo mais confuso que qualquer outro. Não por ser uma pessoa fechada, como era Madara — ao menos para aqueles que não o conheciam bem — mas por sempre expressar sentimentos demais, emoções demais. E Sasuke se via incapaz de separar cada uma delas por trás dos olhos sempre tão perspicazes de seu tio, e também não fazia ideia de quais eram reais e quais não eram. Izuna era ótimo na arte de dissimular.

Mas ademais, todas as outras pessoas eram simples de ler.

Mas Itachi se provara alguém tão enigmático quanto Izuna. E a seu próprio modo.

Itachi tinha o jeito fechado de Madara e a incompreensividade de Izuna. Era como Sasuke conseguiu descrevê-lo.

O homem possuía um sempre calmo e indiferente semblante, como se estivesse alheio a todas as sensações e emoções ao redor, ainda que Sasuke tivesse presenciado algumas demonstrações de sarcasmo ou ironia. Mas além disso, parecia que tudo era cordial e indiferente. Como se ele não se importasse.

O que levava a mais uma questão: como alguém assim conseguia escrever coisas tão esplêndidas? Livros com tanta emoção que chegavam a saltar das páginas. E a conclusão que chegou foi que, assim como Izuna, havia milhares de emoções ali, ele só sabia esconder tão bem quanto Madara.

E Sasuke pegou-se dando um sorriso de canto ao pensar em alguém tão parecido aos seus tios. E simultaneamente.

Mas o pior de tudo eram as sensações que a presença inquietante de Itachi provocava nele. Ele conseguia distraí-lo sem nem mesmo tentar. Contudo, continuou atribuindo isso ao fato de encontrar alguém tão bonito quanto ele mesmo. Era difícil não se desconcentrar diante da figura surreal de Itachi. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes durante o almoço foi flagrado por Itachi em sua contemplação. Sentiu-se e sentia ainda totalmente constrangido por isso, mas era quase ... magnético. Não conseguia evitar. E pela primeira vez, arrependeu-se de ter aceitado o convite para ficar ali.

E enquanto ele se perdia no enigma e na beleza que aquele homem possuía, o mesmo parecia nem notar sua presença. E isso era algo inédito para Sasuke. Não é como se muitas pessoas já tivessem o ignorado antes. E ignorar não era bem a palavra, pois percebia que o homem o notava sim, mas de uma forma... _normal_. E o inquietante era que aonde quer que fosse, Sasuke sempre torcia para encontrar alguém assim, mas inexplicavelmente sentiu-se muito contrariado pela constatação do fato.

Ele acompanhava de perto a figura altiva de Itachi subir as escadas, estando há uns três passos atrás do mesmo. Sasuke após algum tempo notou que a casa era bem maior do que tinha conseguido notar anteriormente, pois já não fazia ideia em que parte da casa estavam ao dobrar um último corredor a direita e quase bater nas costas de Itachi ao vê-lo parar diante de uma porta no fim do corredor.

Itachi virou-se para Sasuke, e agora Sasuke se viu realmente impelido a dar alguns passos para trás. Itachi estava muito perto.

— É meu escritório, vamos trabalhar aqui. Entre.

Assim que Itachi abriu a porta e adentrou, Sasuke o seguiu.

O escritório de Itachi era muito bem organizado e no estilo vitoriano. Algumas cortinas vermelhas cobrindo janelas grandes vidro, e móveis de madeira.

Sasuke acompanhou com os olhos Itachi se encaminhar pra sua mesa de trabalho e puxar o notebook que estava em cima, assim como dezenas de papéis. O moreno de cabelos longos fez um gesto de cabeça para Sasuke se aproximar.

— Esse é o meu novo livro. Está tudo aqui: os rascunhos, o plot e o manuscrito. — disse Itachi encostando-se na parede atrás da mesma e dando espaço para que Sasuke conseguisse observar melhor o material. —Se quiser ler tudo antes de começarmos a falar sobre os problemas, sinta-se a vontade.

Sasuke mal desviava a atenção dos papéis em cima da mesma de Itachi, mas escutava as instruções com perfeição.

Não era como se nunca tivesse feito aquilo, mas estava levemente... nervoso. Como se não pudesse falhar.

Finalmente conseguira uma chance de se provar, e não ia falhar.

— Posso levar pro quarto para ler?

— Não será necessário, você pode ficar aqui se quiser,

Oh, isso surpreendeu a Sasuke. Itachi não parecia o tipo de sujeito que gostava de ter seu espaço pessoal invadido.

Mas, ansioso para começar logo com o trabalho, e o cansaço sendo esquecido por si, Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha e começou a devorar aquelas palavras tão bem trabalhadas, da forma que só um grande fã poderia fazer.

Só esperava que conseguisse ser profissional.

* * *

 **N/F:** Se você teve tempo e paciência para ler até aqui, e gostou da estória, deixe um comentário! É importante e estimula a nós, escritores, a continuar! Beijos ;)

20/08/16

Lady Lovegood


End file.
